There is an electronic device which includes a flexible display member and two plates hinged to each other. The flexible display member is disposed on one face of the two plates. The two plates and the flexible display member are assembled into a foldable display device. However, the flexible display member itself has a thickness. While the flexible display member is spread to 180 degrees or folded to 0 degrees along with the plates being spread or folded relatively, the flexible display member may be over stretched or loosed. For example, in a case that the flexible display member is configured to be attached on the two plates evenly and adequately while the two plates are spread to 180 degrees, the flexible display member would be over stretched by the two plates while the two plates are folded to 0 degrees. Under the circumstances, the flexible display member may be damaged. In a case that the flexible display member is configured to be attached on the two plates evenly and adequately while the two plates are folded to 0 degrees, the flexible display member would be over loosed due to the lack of stretching force while the two plates are spread to 180 degrees. Under the circumstances, the flexible display member may hump, and the effect of presenting images is not well.